Puisque tout nous avait poussé l'un contre l'autre
by Meikonozora
Summary: "Et si mes mots ne suffisent pas à t'atteindre, je trouverais un autre moyen. Si le seul moyen de t'atteindre est de te vaincre sur un court de basket, je le ferais sans hésiter, jusqu'à retrouver mon Sei-chan." Ce n'était pas des mots vides de sens. C'était une promesse, une promesse tant à elle-même qu'à lui. Elle le ramènerait, même si ça signifiait sacrifier tous ses rêves.


Elle esquissa un large sourire, s'inclina face à sa coach et ses équipières et tourna les talons. Traversant la cour vide au pas de course, elle bifurqua en direction du gymnase, serrant le sachet qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Réajustant son carquois sur son épaule, elle poussa les doubles battants, marquant une pause en voyant une balle retomber comme un missile, traversant l'arceau et glissant dans les filets sans le moindre heurt. Ouvrant démesurément les yeux, elle porta son attention sur le terrain, et retrouva son sourire en contemplant l'un des 5 – 6 corrigea-t-elle mentalement – as de leur équipe.

« C'était génial, _Shin-chan_ ~ _!_ » S'exclama-t-elle en levant le bras, plaçant ses doigts en porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

Il porta son attention sur elle, puis hocha légèrement la tête dans sa direction, un sourire faisant frémir ses lèvres. Elle détourna alors son attention du terrain, s'avançant gaiement jusqu'au banc où Satsuki, le coach et Haizaki observaient le jeu. La manager esquissa un large sourire en la voyant.

« Tu es venue comme d'habitude, Nayacchan.

- Hm ! Évidemment ! Et je vous ai rapporté quelque chose à boire ~ ! »

Rayonnante de fierté, elle tendit le sac en plastique qu'elle tenait. Satsuki tenta de le prendre et il se renversa parterre, le fond du sachet se déchirant. Il y eut une seconde de flottement, puis alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, la rose prit un air épouvanté.

« Mais c'est lourd ! Comment peux-tu porter ça, j'ai failli me casser le bras !

- C'est l'ent~raî~ne~ment _Sa-chan_, l'entraînement. Coach, Haizaki-san, j'en ai aussi pris pour vous ~ ! »

Le premier refusa poliment et le deuxième grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de prendre celle qu'elle lui tendait. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le jeu, et s'étonna de voir quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusque-là.

« _Ah !_ Nayacchan nous avons un nouveau, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses. C'est Kise Ryouta-kun. Il est là-bas.

- Kise Ryouta ? Comme le mannequin ? _Sei-chan_ m'en a parlé,_ sugoi ~ _! »

Sa bouche s'allongea de quelques centimètres alors qu'elle le contemplait, dribblant avec une aisance non-feinte et fonçant jusqu'au panier. Elle tordit la bouche, inclina la tête de côté, et en pivotant légèrement, remarqua le regard menaçant de Haizaki vissé sur elle. Elle haussa les sourcils, puis reporta son attention sur Satsuki qui haussait les sourcils dans sa direction pour s'enquérir de son avis.

« Pour l'instant malgré son talent naturel, il reste un joueur moyen. Mais il s'améliore de secondes en secondes. Il intéresse Sei_-_chan ~

- Hm. D'après lui, Kise-kun aurait la capacité de copier et se réapproprier ce qu'il voit. Comme Haizaki-kun.

- Ne compare pas cette blondie à moi. » Gronda ledit Haizaki dont il était question.

La rose étouffa un soupir en reportant son attention sur le jeu. La brune fit la même chose, observant avec émerveillement Daiki se mouvoir avec la balle avec aisance, affrontant Atsushi dans un un-contre-un pour rentrer un panier.

« Tetsu-kun est vraiment génial ! » S'émerveilla Satsuki en regardant le joueur fantôme. « Pas étonnant qu'il soit l'homme que j'aime ~ ! »

La brunette sourit. Sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque le coach leur accorda une pause, et qu'ils les rejoignirent sur le côté du terrain. Se tournant vers le banc, elle tendit une serviette à Atsushi, le premier qui passa près d'elle.

« Bon travail, Atsu-chan ~ !

- Merci Naya-chin ~ »

Il hocha légèrement la tête, et se laissa tomber sur le banc, pourtant exempt de toute fatigue alors qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Le deuxième à recevoir une serviette fut Shintaro, qui réitéra son hochement de tête de plus tôt. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle, puis planta un chat en porcelaine sous ses yeux.

« L'objet chanceux des cancers et un _maneki-neko_* aujourd'hui. Oha-Asa dit que les cancers seront plus chanceux s'ils partagent leur objet chanceux entre eux.

- _A~ah ? Arigato_, Shin-chan ~ ! »

Elle coinça la tortue sous son aisselle pour prendre une nouvelle serviette et la tendre à Daiki qui passait par là. Lui jetant un regard en biais, il posa une main sur ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Elle prit alors grand soin d'en tendre une au blond, Kise Ryouta, qui passait juste à côté d'elle. Il marqua une pause en l'observant, s'étonnant visiblement de la voir. Puis il esquissa un large sourire, brillant par son éclat.

« Merci beaucoup !

- Kise-kun ! » S'exclama Satsuki en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kise. « Tu ne la connais pas, mais elle est là à chaque entraînement et chaque match, un peu comme un membre de notre équipe. Je te présente Nayacchan, Nayano Akashi ~

- Ravie de te rencontrer, Kise-san. »

Elle s'inclina face au blond d'un air formel qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Kise haussa les sourcils en la regardant. _Un peu comme un membre de notre équipe_. Elle n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. Elle portait des vêtements étranges, un kimono blanc avec un _obi_ rouge noué à la taille, des tabi et un _keikogi_* par-dessus. Et un carquois se trouvait négligemment jeté en travers de ses épaules. Ses vêtements de _kyûdô_*.

« Oï Nayano ! Donne-moi quelque chose à boire aussi !

- Tout ce que tu veux, Dai-chan ~ ! »

Elle sourit à Kise, puis s'empara du sac que Satsuki avait renversé et qu'elles avaient re-rempli avant de tendre une canette à l'As de l'équipe. Puis elle donna une soupe de haricot rouge à Shintaro. Et voyant l'air pitoyable d'Atsushi, elle lui en tendit une aussi.

« Qui t'a autorisé à leur donner tout ça, Nayano ?

- _Sei-chan !_ Tu travailles dur encore aujourd'hui ! Tu veux quelque chose ~ ? »

Kise les observa, alors qu'elle tentait d'étreindre le rouge, tout en protestant parce qu'il ordonnait à Atsushi de ne pas toucher à cette canette. Il cligna des yeux en la voyant tendre une canette sur sa droite, là où Tetsuya venait d'apparaître sans même regarder dans sa direction, et agiter son _maneki-neko_ sous le nez de Satsuki et Daiki alors que Shintaro hochait la tête solennellement. Il avait eu l'impression de s'intégrer parmi leur cercle, mais sa présence changeait la donne, en quelque sorte. Comme s'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment leur appartenir si _elle_ ne l'acceptait pas.

« Nayacchan, tu sors de ton entraînement de _kyûdô_ ?

- Hm ! Je voulais vous voir vous entraîner ~ et puis Sei-chan a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me montrer. Mmh ~ ?

- En effet. Je voulais ton avis sur _Ryouta_. »

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, au joueur qui les observait. Puis elle pivota à nouveau, pour planter son regard dans celui de Haizaki qui ne la quittait pas du regard, bien conscient que sa place dans l'équipe dépendait de ce qu'elle dirait. Elle baissa les yeux, et reporta son attention sur son frère adoptif.

« Kise-san ou Haizaki-san, mmh… ? Je vois. Tu m'aimes assez pour me laisser le choix, Sei-chan ~ ?

- Ce n'est rien de cela. J'ai conscience que cette décision te sied mieux qu'à n'importe qui. »

De nouveau, elle jeta un œil à Kise qui la regardait étrangement, une serviette toujours autour du cou. Puis à Haizaki, qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air suffisant, la toisant avec un sourcil arqué. _Kise Ryouta_ et _Haizaki Shugo_. Elle leva un doigt avec un sourire éclatant.

« Un-contre-un. Le plus fort des deux devrait se démarquer du un-contre-un, non ? Ils n'ont qu'à jouer l'un contre l'autre ~ ! »

_La première erreur de jugement_.

* * *

Nayano Akashi n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, au premier abord. Elle n'était pas grande. Pas particulièrement jolie. Venait d'une famille pauvre et démunie. _Au premier abord_. Mais elle avait une grandeur d'esprit. Son sourire suffisait à illuminer tout une pièce. Elle s'était parfaitement adaptée à la famille Akashi, même en ayant été adoptée 5 années auparavant. Et elle avait des capacités que nul ne pouvait se targuer de posséder. Akashi avait son _Emperor Eye_. Elle n'était pas en reste. Elle était plus petite que lui, possédait des cheveux noirs corbeaux, un grain de beauté sur le menton, des traits typiquement chinois, un japonais un peu trop formel. Mais elle était la prunelle des yeux de son frère adoptif. Plus vieille que lui d'à peine quelques mois. Les débuts de leur cohabitation forcée avaient été durs, houleux. Elle était désorientée, confuse parmi une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comme à son habitude, il était impassible, impartiale et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il l'avait gardé à l'œil, pendant tout ce temps. Parce qu'elle était sa petite-sœur malgré tout.

« Nayano. »

Elle leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait en battant des paupières d'un air surpris. Étouffant un sourire, Seijuro se redressa, réajustant son sac sur son épaule, et se souvenant qu'ils attendaient le train pour se rendre au collège, elle se leva à son tour, rangeant rapidement sa lecture à l'intérieure de son sac. Elle avait toujours été rêveuse, se perdant facilement dans ses pensées. D'une insouciance révoltante, elle donnait envie qu'on s'occupe d'elle. _Nayano_. Pour chacun d'entre eux, elle était un membre à part entière de l'équipe.

« Dis Sei-chan… C'est bon de ne pas garder Haizaki-san ? Je sais que Kise-san a perdu, seulement…

- J'ai confiance en ta décision. »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son sourire et se rengorgea. Ils avancèrent tous les deux vers la bordure du quai, et levèrent d'un même mouvement les yeux en voyant une tête familière se détacher du wagon duquel une horde de gens affluaient. Se faufilant à travers la foule – quoique la présence du rouge leur écarte instantanément un passage – ils rejoignirent Shintaro qui avait coincé un _Amigurumi_* sous son avant-bras. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en posant les yeux sur son capitaine, et le salua d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Akashi.

- Bonjour Shintaro. »

Puis il porta son attention sur Nayano qui observait la peluche tricoté avec émerveillement. Etrécissant les yeux, il tendit l'Amigurumi dans sa direction. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de se fendre d'un large sourire, et de le serrer contre sa poitrine.

« Merci Shin-chan ~

- Inutile de me remercier. L'objet chanceux des cancers est un _Amigurumi_ aujourd'hui. Tu ferais bien de le garder avec toi.

- Shin-chan est vraiment _Tsun-Tsun_ quand il veut ~ ! »

Elle gloussa, tout en accrochant une barre lorsque le train redémarra. Le « _Tsun_-_Tsun_ » émit un reniflement, détournant le regard, mais ne répliqua pas à la pique. A quoi bon protester ? La même scène se déroulait chaque matin. Ils se retrouvaient dans le train, il lui confiait son objet chanceux, et avait droit au « _Tsun-Tsun_ ». Il n'y avait jamais échappé depuis qu'ils prenaient ce train ensemble. Et dieu seul sait qu'ils le prendraient encore longtemps ensembles. Elle tourna la tête de côté lorsque le train entra dans la gare suivante, et arqua un sourcil.

« Kise-san ? »

Shintaro et Seijuro qui échangeaient à voix basse tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers le blond qui venait à son tour de monter dans leur wagon. Il posa les yeux sur Nayano, la dévisageant intensément, puis son visage s'illumina.

« Tu es Nayano-chan, n'est-ce pas ~ ?

- En effet. Bonjour à toi. Ravie de te revoir à nouveau. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement, serrant l'_Amigurumi_ contre sa poitrine alors que le train repartait. Le blond salua chaleureusement les deux autres membres du club de basket, dont il ne récolta qu'un hochement de tête d'Akashi, Midorima l'ignorant consciencieusement. Il reporta alors son attention sur Nayano, plus précisément sur la peluche tricoté qu'elle serrait contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un _Amigurumi_, Kise-san. L'objet chanceux des cancers aujourd'hui. Shin-chan me l'a donné ~ ! »

Il hocha la tête. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt qu'un bras s'enroula autour du cou de la jeune fille, et qu'elle se retrouva pressée contre la poitrine de quelqu'un beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Clignant des yeux avec surprise, la jeune Akashi leva les yeux vers celle qui venait de l'empoigner. Peut-être un peu plus grande que Seijuro, les cheveux blonds comme les blés lui atteignant à peine les épaules et les yeux bleus ciels pétillants de malice.

« _Harue-senpai _! » S'exclama Nayano alors que la blonde la relâchait. Puis elle se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux. « Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es en forme de si bon matin.

- Évidemment _Naya_-_Naya_ ~ ! Tu n'as pas oublié notre entraînement matinal pour t'amuser avec le club de basket j'espère. Hm ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié, _senpai_. Et même si je l'avais oublié, Sei-chan m'aurait rappelé. Shin-chan aussi. » Elle sourit à sa senpai qui jeta un regard en biais aux deux basketteurs qui les observaient du coin de l'œil. « _Bro-Bro_ et _Tsun_-_Tsun_ t'auraient rappelé, hm ? »

Nayano soupira devant les surnoms que son aînée utilisait, mais opina derechef. Elle fit la moue lorsque _Kotanaka Harue_ lui ébouriffa les cheveux, emmêlant les mèches rebelles qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à discipliner, ce matin encore.

« Tu devrais cesser de donner ce genre de surnom à tout le monde, Harue-senpai.

- En tout cas, nous avons une rencontre très importance, ce samedi. Ta présence est vitale, Naya-Naya, tu m'entends ? En tant que capitaine du club de tir-à-l'arc du collège Teiko, je requiers ta présence.

- Je serais là et ne te décevrai pas, senpai. J'ai conscience de tous les espoirs que tu places en moi. »

Toisant sa cadette avec sérieux, Harue finit par l'étrangler dans une étreinte douce en s'exclamant un « _kawaii !_ » tonitruant. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, Kotanaka Harue était la capitaine du club de tir-à-l'arc dont elle faisait partie. Et même si son attitude et son caractère laissaient à désirer, elle était la mieux placée pour occuper ce rôle. Elle entraîna sa kohai derrière elle vers le collège, à l'instant même où le train s'arrêtait à leur station, lançant un jovial « _je te l'emprunte Bro-Bro !_ » à l'attention de l'aîné Akashi. Nayano salua les trois basketteurs d'un large sourire alors qu'elle disparaissait rapidement de leur vue.

« A plus tard, Sei-chan, Shin-chan, Kise-san ~! »

Harue consentit à la lâcher alors qu'elles remontaient la grande avenue encore vide qui menait au collège, bien trop tôt pour que les classes commencent. Les entraînements de club commençaient généralement à cette heure-ci. Elles n'étaient pas beaucoup dans leur club, 6 seulement. Kotanaka Harue, Akashi Nayano, Kotanaka Sanae, Fujioka Akihiko, Kumoi Ayase et Roga Shirataka. 6 filles, dont chacune avait sa spécialité. Harue était en troisième année, la plus vieille et la capitaine de leur équipe. Shirataka était en troisième année aussi et la vice-capitaine du club. Nayano, Akihiko et Ayase étaient en deuxième année. Seule Sanae, la sœur cadette de Harue était en première année. Et la cohésion, l'esprit d'équipe n'était vraiment pas leur fort. A peine pénétrèrent-elles toutes les deux dans le dojo, qu'elles purent entendre les hurlements de Sanae, Akihiko et Ayase. Lorsqu'elles rejoignirent toutes les deux le _shajô*_, elles purent constater l'ampleur des dégâts cette fois-ci. Akihiko brandissait un arc sous le nez de Sanae, la menaçant visiblement avec, tandis que Shirataka maintenait Sanae par le col pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre, alors qu'Ayase hurlait aux deux jeunes filles d'arrêter. _Pitié_…

« Ça suffit, temps mort ! » S'écria Harue en cognant les deux deuxièmes années et sa petite-sœur sur le sommet du crâne. « On vous laisse sans surveillance trois secondes et voilà comment ça termine !

- Harue… » Gémit Shirataka en poussant un long soupir. « J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. Même le nettoyage du _shajô_ n'a pas pu les calmer.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Shirataka. Quant à vous trois, si vous ne voulez pas manger des pissenlits par la racine, cessez immédiatement ! »

Elles se turent aussitôt, penaudes. Harue émit un sifflement mauvais, fusillant ses trois kohais du regard, alors que Shirataka posait une main sur l'épaule de Nayano, hochant légèrement la tête pour la saluer. Salut que l'Akashi lui rendit. Puis elles reportèrent leur attention sur Harue qui continuait à sermonner les trois autres membres. Les menaçant avec ses tabi. Shirataka étouffa un soupir, puis l'entraîna vers le côté, en direction de l'équipement de _kyûdôjin_. Elle s'empara d'un kimono, d'un obi, d'un hakama et de tabi, avant de lui tendre. Elle empila par-dessus les vêtements, sur ses bras tendus, un arc, un carquois, des _yas_* et un gant. Puis elle désigna les vestiaires du menton.

« Aujourd'hui, tu perfectionnes tes tirs _enteki_*. On compte sur toi, après tout tu es l'as de l'équipe ~ ! »

Elle hocha la tête, souriant à Shirataka, ignorant les quatre autres folles qui ne voulaient pas cesser de hurler. Rejoignant les vestiaires, elle retira rapidement ses vêtements et se glissa dans son kimono, puis dans son hakama et noua le obi. Elle enfila ensuite les tabi, puis le gant, passa carquois sur ses épaules, glissa les flèches à l'intérieur. Puis elle se tressa les cheveux en une lourde tresse qui retomba sur le côté de son épaule, et l'ajusta grâce à un ruban. Elle sortit ensuite des vestiaires, trouvant ses 5 amis saluer les nouveaux visiteurs. Et quels visiteurs. Les membres du club de basket, tiens ! Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle s'approcha de Shirataka qui s'inclinait face à eux.

« Shirataka-senpai ?

- Oh, tu as fait vite Naya-Naya ~ ! » S'exclama la vice-capitaine en lui jetant un œil. « Akashi-san dit que leur entraînement a été annulé ce matin, ils sont donc venus te voir t'entraîner. Ne te déconcentre pas.

- Évidemment que non ! » S'offusqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle se tourna vers son frère aîné, le « _Tsun-Tsun_ », Atsushi, Tetsuya, Daiki, Satsuki et même Kise et se fendit d'un large sourire.

Elle inclina la tête, puis se tourna pour se planter face au _yamichi_*, jetant un œil derrière elle pour voir si Akihiko, sa partenaire d'_enteki_, était prête à tirer elle aussi. Comme d'habitude, Shirataka avait parfaitement installé _l'azuchi_* en l'absence de Harue.

« Naya-Naya ! » S'exclama Sanae en s'approchant. « Harue-nee a dit que l'objectif d'aujourd'hui était un sans faute ! Botte les fesses d'Aki-chi !

- Tu parles, **je** vais botter les fesses de Naya-Naya ! » S'écria Akihiko en surgissant des vestiaires.

Elle jeta un œil aux joueurs de basket entassés dans un coin pour ne pas gêner, puis rejoint « Naya-Naya » jusque face à la ligne de tir, à sa droite. Shirataka se plaça au bord des planches, brandissant un drapeau blanc, qu'elle leva. Presqu'aussitôt, les deux tireuses bandèrent les muscles, et levèrent l'arc pour viser les cibles à 60 mètres de distance. _C'était dur_. Il fallait avoir une sacrée force dans les bras pour tendre un arc de cette envergure, et le maintenir tendu pendant plusieurs secondes. Il fallait être capable de le tendre sans trembler une seule seconde. La force que cela demandait était incommensurable. Elles demeurèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, interminables. Puis elles relâchèrent la pression quasiment simultanément.

* * *

Elle sourit, tendant une serviette à Akashi qui essuyait sa transpiration avec le col de son t-shirt. Elle sourit alors qu'il l'acceptait avec un léger sourire, et gloussa en jetant un regard à Shintaro, brandissant la tortue en peluche qu'il lui avait donné dans la matinée.

« Je n'ai manqué aucune volée aujourd'hui et c'est grâce à ça, merci Shin-chan ~ !

- Comme je le disais plus tôt, inutile de me remercier. Nous sommes compatibles.

- Shin-chan, est-ce une confession ? _Ah ~_ je ne sais pas comme réagir à ça ~ ! »

Elle posa ses deux mains contre chacune de ses joues, qui se mettaient à brûler, prenant une méchante couleur rouge tomate. Le vert écarquilla les yeux, puis les fronça, rougissant à son tour comme si elle lui avait fait la plus gênante proposition de toute sa vie.

« C-Ce n'est pas ça ! C-Cesse de mal interpréter ce que je–

- _Eh ?_ Midorimacchi et Nayanocchi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? »

Tous les 5 joueurs qui se trouvaient autour du banc jetèrent un regard incrédule au vert qui tentait vainement de protester. Juste à côté de lui, la brunette tentait vainement d'atténuer le rougissement furieux de ses joues.

« M-Moi aussi j'aime S-Shin-chan mais… J-Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour une confession…

- M-Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas une c-confession ! »

Un moment de gêne intense plana sur tout le groupe, alors que les deux dont il était question ne cessaient de rougir. Puis, bravant son embarrassement, elle lui jeta un regard, et glissa sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire maladroit.

« Même si Sei-chan est le plus important à mes yeux, il y aura toujours une place pour toi, Shin-chan. »

…

« Et pour Atsu-chan aussi. Et Dai-chan, Ryou-chan, Tetsu-chan et Sa-chan ~ »

Alors que les autres hochaient la tête à la mention de leur nom, elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant se pencher vers elle, croyant dur comme fer qu'il allait l'embrasser. Satsuki retint une exclamation, alors que Daiki étouffait un juron et Ryouta une plainte. Seijuro se contenta de raffermir la prise sur la paire de ciseau qui trônait dans sa poche. Mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, la transperçant de ses deux iris céladons.

« Les cancers sont compatibles entre eux, ne l'oublie pas. »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il se redressait, détournant le regard, des rougeurs apparentes sur ses joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détournant elle aussi le regard, coinçant un pan de maillot de son frère adoptif entre ses doigts.

« Donc… Est-ce que Mido-chin s'est confessé à Naya-chin ?

- Je ne crois pas, Murasakibara-kun. Nayano-san vient de dire qu'elle préférait Akashi-kun.

- _Tch'_. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à ce 4-yeux, Tetsu. »

…

« Est-ce que je peux me confesser à Naya-chin aussi ?

- A-A-Atsu-chan !

- Moi aussi ! Si Murasakibaracchi le fait, moi aussi ! »

Elle secoua les mains devant elle pour tenter de les dissuader alors que Murasakibara hochant la tête pour lui-même, jetait un regard narquois à Midorima. Kise secouait la main devant lui avec un large sourire, tirant sur le bras de la jeune Akashi alors que celle-ci tentait vainement de s'accrocher à son frère. Midorima, lui, fusillait les deux importuns du regard.

« Mmh… Si Midorima, Kise et Murasakibara le font, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas.

- D-Dai-chan ! T-Tu ne peux pas… C-Cessez de vous moquer de moi ! J-Je n'aime que S-Sei-chan ! »

Elle accrocha son frère adoptif, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Celui-ci jeta un regard meurtrier à ses équipiers, qui se figèrent. Il aurait sûrement tenté de tous les empaler avec sa paire de ciseaux, si Shirataka n'était pas apparue entre eux, comme par magie.

« Naya-Naya. »

…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! A quel moment est-ce que tu es arrivé !

- On ne hausse pas la voix sur ses senpai, Aomine-san. »

Elle cligna des yeux en jetant un œil au bronzé. Puis elle brandit ses deux poings et les abattit sur le crâne du pauvre Aomine qui poussa un gémissement, avant de frotter ses cheveux de ceux-ci, provoquant des demi-hurlements de sa part.

« Nayano, Harue veut que tu ailles chercher ta convocation dans la salle des professeur, elle m'a laissée un mot. Fonce ~ !

- _Eh_~ ? Merci Shirataka-senpai, je me dépêche ! Sei-chan attends-moi, je reviens très vite ~ ! »

Elle les salua légèrement d'un signe de la main, laissant Shirataka continuer de martyriser le petit Aomine. Grâce à leur connexion commune avec Nayano, les deux clubs s'entendaient étonnamment bien, malgré leurs diversités. Enfin, les plus jeunes avaient tendance à les éviter. Seules Harue et Shirataka oser s'adresser à eux comme à des gamins. La preuve, le pauvre Daiki était en train de souffrir d'un _Boston crab_* (prise de catch où on replie les jambes de l'adversaire vers son dos).

De son côté, Nayano récupéra sa convocation moins de trois minutes avant d'avoir quitté le gymnase, remerciant chaleureusement leur superviseur. Elle se fendit alors d'un large sourire, puis reprit le chemin inverse, serrant le papier contre sa poitrine à l'aide de l'_Amigurumi_. Elle émit un soupir de contentement en tournant au détour d'un couloir, mais se figea en remarquant la personne plantée devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air de dégoût tordant son visage.

« H-Ha-Haizaki-san…

- Yo petite Nayano. T'as l'air plutôt en forme. »

Elle frissonna à cause du ton détaché qu'il employait. Elle s'inclina tout de même face à lui pour le saluer. Elle se releva ensuite pour détaler sur le côté, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet avec un sourire étrangement serein. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, secouant son bras.

« Haizaki-san, lâche-moi s'il-te plaît. Je dois rentrer à présent il est–

- Écraser cette blondie ne t'a pas suffi à prouver que j'étais meilleur que lui ? » Elle frissonna à cause de la soudaine agressivité de son ton. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, hein ? Je peux le mettre à genoux autant de fois que je veux !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la force ! Tu es un poison pour l'équipe, tu es violent, agressif, paresseux, tu sèches les entraînements en te reposant sur ton talent ! Sei-chan n'a pas besoin de s'encombrer de gens comme toi, c'est mieux si Kise-san te remplace ! »

Il étrécit les yeux d'un air effrayant, l'empoignant par le menton, serrant ses doigts contre ses joues, les enfonçant à l'intérieur. Elle se pétrifia à cause de la peur, alors qu'il la faisait brutalement basculer de côté, sa tête heurtant le mur avec une telle force, qu'elle vit un million d'étoiles danser devant elle.

« Pas besoin de s'encombrer de gens comme moi ? Cette blondie, mieux que moi ? Je vais te faire ravaler ces mots, petite princesse. Oui… te les faire ravaler moi-même. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que son visage s'approchait dangereusement du sien et poussa un petit couinement, battant vainement des bras et des pieds pour tenter de le décrocher, sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres. _Sei-chan… Sei-chan… s'il-te plaît, Sei-chan…_

_La deuxième erreur de jugement_.

* * *

_Sei-chan,_

_Je suis désolée. Je te l'avoue, peut-être est-ce une façon peu conventionnelle de commencer une lettre. S'excuser tout d'abord signifie qu'on a quelque chose à se faire pardonner et attriste dès le début de la lecture. Aussi, je m'excuse encore une fois des éventuels problèmes que cette lettre peut te causer._

_Lorsque tu la liras, je serais sûrement déjà très loin d'ici. Il y a quelques heures, j'ai été __lamentablement __ramassée dans le couloir par Nijimura-senpai après avoir rencontré Haizaki-san. Bien heureusement, Haizaki-san n'a pas eu le temps de poser un seul doigt sur moi, Nijimura-senpai étant arrivé tout de suite. Mais je n'ai pas le cran de me présenter devant toi à nouveau. Pas après ce qu'il a pu se passer ces derniers jours. Tu as changé, Sei-chan. __Pas en paresseusement comme Dai-chan, fort heureusement__. Et les changements me font peur. __Tu me fais peur__. Jour après jour, je vous vois tous changer. Les changements me font peur. Dai-chan a commencé à manquer les entraînements. Ryou-chan a cessé de se concentrer durant les entraînements. Atsu-chan commence à manger pendant les entraînements. Shin-chan est devenu d'une suffisance étouffante. Et toi, Sei-chan… Je ne sais même plus sur quel pied danser avec toi. __Quoique nous ayons très bien dansé la valse durant nos jeunes âges__._

_Je pars, Sei-chan. Oui, encore une fois cette première phrase est un peu trop __**in medias res**__ du sujet. Mais il vaut mieux présenter la vérité telle qu'elle aussi dure soit-elle, que de se confondre en excuses confuses. Je m'en vais chez ma tante Fei en Chine. J'aime toujours autant Sei-chan, ce n'est pas le problème ! Mais je ne serais jamais capable de me regarder en face dans le miroir, tant que je ne me serais pas adaptée à tous ces changements. Alors, je veux être capable de ramener le Sei-chan d'autrefois. Parce qu'après tout, Sei-chan, tu es mon grand-frère ! __Aussi âgé que moi sois-tu__. Père et Mère sont déjà au-courant de mes projets et bien qu'ils soient absolument contre ce déportement, ils me font confiance pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi. Tante Fei est ravie de __me retrouver__ m'accueillir chez-elle, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je t'en prie, __toi ou cet autre toi__, ne tente pas de venir me chercher. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ces mots, brefs, mais représentatifs de mes sentiments et ce que je désire._

_Au-moment où je t'écris, tu dois sûrement être en train de t'entraîner. __S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète en voyant que je n'assiste pas à l'entraînement__. C'est stupide, tu ne prendras connaissance de cette lettre qu'à ton retour de la maison, alors pardonne mes frivolités d'esprit. Je t'aime Sei-chan, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Tu es mon grand-frère depuis toujours. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Sei-chan. C'est pour ça que je veux te ramener, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Et si mes mots ne suffisent pas à t'atteindre, je trouverais un autre moyen. Si le seul moyen de t'atteindre est de te vaincre sur un court de basket, je le ferais sans hésiter, jusqu'à retrouver mon Sei-chan. Tu n'es plus mon Sei-chan à présent, Seijuro-kun. Et jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve enfin, ça sera Seijuro-kun. Mais je reviendrais très vite, c'est promis ! Le Sei-chan que je connais est toujours avec moi, et le sera toujours où que j'aille ~ !_

_My bad, mes larmes ont tâché le papier. Je m'excuse si certains caractères te paraissent illisibles… Je ne sais pas comment conclure cette lettre. Au revoir ? Je ne pourrais jamais dire quelque chose d'aussi léger, alors que je suis persuadée de t'abandonner. De tous vous abandonner. __Mêmes les déclarations de Shin-chan, Atsu-chan, Ryou-chan et Dai-chan ~ !__ A bientôt ? Ce n'est pas non plus une bonne façon de conclure. J'aime mon Sei-chan, ne l'oublie pas ! Et même si mon départ signifie une fin en soi, même si mon départ te rend triste, même s'il rend tout le monde triste… C'est tout de même le début de quelque chose. Pour moi, c'est la première marche jusqu'au Sei-chan que je devrais atteindre. Je penserais à toi tous les jours, je continuerais à t'écrire, même si la rancœur t'empêche de me répondre. __Où si tu es tout simplement trop fatigué pour le faire__. Je t'enverrais des e-mails, te parlerais de ma « renaissance chinoise ». __Et même de garçons qui me plaisent, au risque de te mettre en colère ~ !__ Au-moment où tu lis la dernière phrase absurde, figure-toi que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire par-dessus le papier. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que Sei-chan pour moi. Ce n'est pas une fin, Sei-chan, c'est un début. Alors j'ai enfin trouvé comment conclure. Plutôt que de dire au revoir ou à bientôt, je n'ai qu'à dire bonjour. Bonjour à toi Sa-chan, bonjour à Tetsu-chan, Shin-chan, Ryou-chan, Dai-chan, Atsu-chan. Et Shirataka-senpai, Harue-senpai, Aya-chan, Sanae-chan, Aki-chan. __Et à Genji-senpai qui m'a fait sa déclaration la semaine dernière. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a personne que j'aime à présent (hormis Sei-chan bien-sûr)__. Je suis désolée d'être partie sans avoir pu honorer ma dernière participation à notre dernière rencontre. Je t'aime Sei-chan, ne l'oublie pas. Je ne fais pas cela pour m'éloigner de toi, mais pour te retrouver à nouveau. N'oublie pas que je serais toujours ta petite-sœur, peu importe ce qu'il advient. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime de toutes mes forces. Alors ne m'oublie pas. Bonjour à toi Sei-chan. Prends bien soin de toi._

_Akashi Nayano_.


End file.
